Dragones Hermanos
by LewisNashSkoll
Summary: Dos vidas, dos caminos surgidos del mismo punto. Forjados a su manera y unidos por un solo propósito "La Familia no se Abandona". Dos dragones que volaran juntos y aplastaran a sus enemigos sin dudar. Naruto Poderoso/OC Poderosa. Contenido M por Harem, Sexo y Mucha Violencia.
1. Prologo

**¡Otra historia! La razón de que estoy escribiendo tantas historias es para poder sacar tantas ideas que tengo en la cabeza. Ahora debo anunciar que ahora las actualizaciones serán todos los Martes para así tener un margen para publicar y así poder escribir los caps, sin presiones. En fin, por ahora disfruten este Prologo y espero comente pero también los invito a mi leer mis otras historias.**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto y sus elementos no me pertenecen, son del gran artista de Manga Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me dedico a plasmar mis ideas locas.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **…**

\- ¡Que no! ¡Ya me oyeron, ustedes no se van a graduar este año, no están listos! – Se escuchó, eran los gritos que se oían dentro de esa oficina en la aldea de la hoja, era una de las aldeas ninja más tranquilas de todas excepto cuando el Yondaime se molestaba, como era en este momento, desde aquel día en que el zorro demonio de las nueve colas atacó la aldea se había dedicado a sobreproteger a su familia, desde su esposa Kushina, la bella pelirroja de Uzu considerada la mejor kunoichi de su generación se había retirado del servicio por su petición, lo que nadie sabía era que ella se retiró dado los eventos de esa noche en la que acabó tan malherida pero sobre todo con su red de Chakra dañada, ahora apenas podía usar su poder por escasos momentos antes de caer exhausta, por eso mismo se había retirado de los deberes ninja, aparte de ella estaban claro sus hijos y la razón de su enojo en ese momento, sus mellizos Naruto y Natsumi, él, una versión miniatura de su padre y su hermana tan parecida a su madre sólo que con ojos tan azules como los de su hermano, desde que comenzaron a caminar, los cuidó tanto que al saber que deseaban ser ninjas se opuso de tal modo, que sólo Sarutobi, el retirado Sandaime fue capaz de hacerle entrar en razón, serían blancos de sus enemigos y no los podría cuidar siempre por eso los dejo entrar a la Academia donde demostraban su valía día tras día y la verdad sea dicha, ellos tuvieron que haberse graduado desde hacía ya casi un año por sus habilidades pero él negaba el pase justo como ahora.

\- No puedes hacer eso, no queremos estar ahí, todos son tan inferiores a nosotros, nos aburrimos a morir, un día de estos nos vamos a colgar del fastidio, necesitamos avanzar – Exclamo, fue el grito del pequeño niño que miraba de ese modo desafiante a su padre.

\- Eso dices tú Naruto pero no estás listo, sólo porque algunos Jutsus te salgan bien no te hace digno de graduarte, debes ser educado aprende a Natsumi, ella si entiende – Dijo, el tono de su madre era gentil pero firme, y el ojiazul ahora miraba a su hermana quien estaba muy callada a diferencia de su explosivo hermano.

\- Yo no soy como Naruto, yo si me controló mejor pero estoy con él, mantenernos en la Academia es poco menos que una idiotez por más que den razones absurdas para ello, es sólo eso, una idea idiota – Dijo, Kushina lanzó una mirada de represión a su hija quien firmé como siempre le sostuvo la mirada.

\- ¡Natsumi no le faltes el respeto a tu madre, podrán decir lo que deseen pero hay un hecho que ni ustedes podrán cambiar, yo soy el Hokage y mi palabra es ley, ustedes no se gradúan y punto! – Exclamo, y sin más Minato dejo zanjado el tema, sus hijos frente a él sólo le dirigían esa mirada molesta que le causaba algo de escozor, no era que no amara o deseara ver a sus hijos avanzar, sólo tenía demasiado miedo de que algo les fuera a pasar por lo que deseaba que no avanzaran, que siempre fueran sólo sus niños pequeños, si bien él y Kushina los descuidaron un poco por sus carreras y la búsqueda de una cura a la situación de su esposa los amaban, pero cuando has pasado tu infancia temprana sólo mucho tiempo porque tus padres se la viven de viaje dejándote a merced de unos aldeanos estúpidos que creen que eres un monstruo no suele acabar bien, y ese era justo el caso frente a Minato, ya lo decía el dicho "no hay peor ciego que el que no desea ver" dicho que se aplicaba a él, como era que no notaban él o Kushina las veces que llegaron llorando de la calle o esa vez que Naruto llegó con sangre en su camisa, eran tan ciegos que no se daban cuenta de la vida que sus hijos tenían, y de hecho sólo una persona se daba cuenta de todo, era quizá la única persona en la que ellos de verdad si confiaban y era a quien recurrirán cuando las cosas no salían como deseaban, y este sin duda era uno de esos momentos.

\- ¡Quizá eres el Hokage pero eso no te da derecho de fastidiar así nuestra vida! - Grito Naruto llevando su mano a su ropa, usaba una pequeña gabardina que ocultaba siempre lo que usaba debajo y sólo su hermana sabía lo que tenía debajo de esa ropa, por eso mismo movió su mano con suavidad tocando el hombro de su hermano que lo miro con calma.

\- No es tiempo Naruto, además en esta aldea tu palabra no es definitiva ya lo verás – Dijo, Natsumi le indicó a Naruto que salieran y con un mohín de disgusto su hermano asintió saliendo junto a ella a quien sabe dónde, tan pronto salieron Kushina dio un paso delante del escritorio de su esposo mirándole con severidad, quizá la idea de mantenerlos con un bajo perfil para que nadie les pusiera en peligro no fue la mejor idea de todas pero el daño estaba hecho ya y nada podrían hacer para cambiarlo ahora, sólo les quedaba esperar a que sus hijos lograrán entender que hacían las cosas por su bien aunque ellos no entendieran eso.

\- ¿Porque no me dejaste darle lo suyo? Se lo merecía y lo sabes - comentó Naruto al salir de la Torre avanzando con su hermana a la salida que daba a la calle principal de la aldea donde de inmediato todos les miraron mal y Naruto les regresó esa mirada.

\- Porque no serviría de nada, sólo delatarías tus habilidades, no olvides que no estamos a su altura, será un cretino pero es un ninja extraordinario, además la mejor manera de darle su merecido es ganándole en su juego – Dijo, la sonrisa de Natsumi era delgada y algo maliciosa, era un hecho que si bien Naruto era más impulsivo y hablador, su hermana era en definitiva la más conspiradora - Ya sabes que en esta aldea hay más de un Kage - y Natsumi le guiño el ojo antes de caminar en dirección de la zona de clanes seguida por su hermano que sonreía, le encantaba como pensaba ella.

En la torre Minato y Kushina seguían en silencio sin decir nada uno al otro, sus hijos en definitiva resentían demasiado la manera en que los criaron, pero eso era lo correcto y nadie los convencería de lo contrario.

\- Minato es un idiota – Dijo, las palabras dichas con enojo eran en voz del antiguo Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi había dejado hacia mucho su deber como Kage en favor del rubio pensando en que haría un buen trabajo y no se equivocó, como Hokage era un gran hombre y excelente líder pero como padre, eso dejaba demasiado que desear y por eso mismo sus hijos estaban ahí en casa del hombre de edad, Sarutobi estaba callado tras sus palabras, Naruto sonreía al fin alguien pensaba como él y su hermana como el miraba atenta al hombre de edad que dejaba de lado uno de sus amados libros naranja - Por mucho que desee corregir la decisión de Minato me temo que no puedo, no soy el Kage en turno, sólo puedo poner una queja ante el concejo pero dudo que alguien hable en favor de ustedes - Naruto maldijo por lo bajo al concejo mientras que su hermana apretaba las manos, poco le faltaba para perder el control, no siempre lo hacía pero cuando pasaba, incluso Naruto le costaba contenerla, aunque poco le importaba hacerlo, enterarse de que Sarutobi no podía sacarlos de ese atolladero era tan mala, que sólo podía preguntarse si debió dejar que su hermano atentara contra la vida de ese hombre que más que un padre ya lo veían como un enorme estorbo rubio - Pero eso no significa que no podamos sacarle la vuelta – Sarutobi les dirigió una sonrisa algo traviesa a los mellizos quienes estaban ahora sin por completo perdidos en ese tema - Minato es un hombre de reglas y leyes, las usa muy bien a su favor pero a veces esas leyes también juegan en su contra, si él no quiere no avanzaran al rango Genin, tiene ese poder, pero no puede evitar que algún ninja de alto rango los tome como apéndices, es una regla del Shodaime, Konoha se basa en sus leyes y nadie ni siquiera él podría atentar contra eso – Dijo, el ex Kage sonreía mientras los mellizos se miraban con duda, la única salida de ese asunto era ser los aprendices de algún ninja de élite de la aldea, era tan fácil como hallar a una lagartija peluda, albina y de diez metros de largo, tan fácil como eso, Naruto miraba a Sarutobi y poco le faltaba para volver a protestar a esa idea antes de que el Kage hablará de nuevo - Sé que ningún ninja en su sano juicio se pondría en contra de los designios de Minato, pero ya ven lo que dicen los consejeros Koharu, Homura y Danzō, ya estoy viejo y eso causa demencia senil jejejeje, yo los tomaré como mis alumnos y quiero ver a Minato intentar decir no para golpear su cara con las leyes de Hashirama jajajajajaja - los mellizos rieron como el Kage, ese hombre siempre fue alguien con quien podían contar y ahora mismo era su único apoyo... Y su flamante maestro.

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota: Tanto esta como la mayoría de mis historias, tendrán imágenes que iré subiendo a mi perfil de FanFiction, también quisiera sugerirles que lean mis otras historias y las comenten.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto y sus elementos no me pertenecen, son del gran artista de Manga Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me dedico a plasmar mis ideas locas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **…**

 **Equipos y Misiones**

La aldea de Konoha era una de las cinco aldeas Shinobi más grandes de las naciones elementales, en este momento estaban viviendo un pequeña etapa de paz y prosperidad, pero aun así la vida de un Shinobi no acaba incluso en épocas de paz, pero aun así, la aldea estaba tranquila, con sus comerciantes atendiendo sus negocios, los ninjas cumpliendo con sus misiones y en la torre Hokage se escuchaba el grito del Yondaime.

\- ¿¡Que tu hiciste que!? – Exclamo, en la oficina del rubio, este estaba de pie mirando furioso al anciano hombre frente a él, junto al Yondaime estaba su esposa pelirroja que veía al anciano entre molesta y preocupada, por su parte el viejo Sandaime, ex Hokage miraba tranquilamente a su predecesor mientras fumaba su pipa de manera serena sin haberle importado ni molestado que le hubiesen gritado, pero con la misma serenidad, le respondió al rubio.

\- Lo que escuchaste, Minato, he promovido a Naruto y Natsumi a Genin ya que es momento de que sean ninjas y lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo era solo truncar la carrera ninja de los dos, espero que te haya quedado claro lo que te dije aquella vez cuando tome a tus hijos como mis alumnos – Dijo Sarutobi mientras miraba seriamente a Minato que lo observaba molesto pero resignado, él no podía hacer nada, menos si era una ley que databa desde la época de la fundación de Konoha y el mismo Shodaime Hokage la había impuesto, esta decía que un Kage, o ex-Kage, sin importar si no estaba en labores, tenía la autoridad para promover a quien considere digno del rango, más si estos ninjas habían sido entrenados por el Hokage o ex-Hokage en cuestión, además de que nadie podría cuestionar esa decisión, ni siquiera el actual Hokage, esa ley la instituyo Hashirama cuando entreno a Sarutobi, y que incluso Tobirama siendo Hokage apoyo y también se dedicó a entrenar al anciano, fue de esta manera que Sarutobi había pasado por la autoridad de Minato para lograr no solo entrenar a Naruto y Natsumi, sino después de dos años de entrenarlos, los promovió a Genin después de ver el talento que ambos tenían.

Naruto y Natsumi habían mejorado, más de lo que habían sido en años anteriores, gracias al tutelaje del viejo Sandaime, el anciano les había enseñado muchas cosas pero en el que veía más talento y con el que más cosas le enseño fue a Naruto, este era sin duda un prodigio, había aprendido muchos artes ninja como: Kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bōjutsu y Bushinjutsu. Había aprendido técnicas de Kenjutsu del estilo ANBU, Fūinjutsu básico del clan Uzumaki, esto era lo que había aprendido Naruto desde muy joven, pero en lo que destacaba era en Ninjutsu, el chico, a su corta edad ya moldeaba Fūton, Suiton y Katon, donde hoy en día, Naruto había logrado tener un gran dominio en este último y además, haber aprendió a dominar el Doton, lo siguiente era Taijutsu, había aprendido a moverse de manera ágil, había aprendido el Taijutsu del viejo mono, y para finalizar se había vuelto en un experto con las Shurikens, Kunais y en el uso de los clones de sombra, pero en lo que más destacaba era en su tecnica con el Bastón Bō como su maestro, incluso este mismo le había dado un viejo bastón que había usado hace mucho tiempo, y hoy en día lo cargaba con gran orgullo en su espalda.

Por otro lado, Natsumi no había aprendido tanto como su hermano, pero si tenía mucho talento, incluso la chica era muy buena en lanzamiento de Shurikens y Kunais, además de ser muy buena en Fūinjutsu, mucho más que su hermano que no tenía la paciencia para ello, además, la pequeña pelirroja se había hecho adepta a usar un látigo como arma y que sin duda había aprendido a usarlo muy bien, además la chica, a diferencia de su hermano, tenía un control de Chakra casi perfecto, lo mejor de todo es que, a pesar de que el viejo Sandaime no sabía que enseñarle, él le había propuesto que otras maestras le enseñarían muchas más cosas, entre esas maestras estaba Kurenai Yuhi, una Jōnin experta en Genjutsu y con la cual aprendió tanto a repeler como crear ilusiones de manera rápida. Su otra maestra era Yugao Uzuki, una capitana ANBU encargada de la protección del Sandaime y le había enseñado a la pelirroja el Kenjutsu además de algunas técnicas básicas de los ANBU.

Era por eso que se había llegado a este momento, donde finalmente después de tantas negaciones, Minato y Kushina tuvieron que aceptar que se graduarían de la academia y que serían Genin, pero aun así podrían mantenerlos a salvo dentro de la aldea, pero Sarutobi les dio una advertencia que les puso pensativos y preocupados.

\- No traten de interferir en sus carreras ninja porque lo único que conseguirán es que sientan más rencor y desprecio de lo que ya sienten por ustedes, por su culpa, ustedes mismos causaron que esta familia se quebrara, siempre fuiste un necio cabeza hueca Minato, nunca escuchaste razones de nadie, incluso cuando decidiste dejar a tus propios hijos en el orfanato, solo fue hasta que viste con tus propios ojos la miseria por la que estaban pasando que decidiste intervenir, les advierto una cosa, si Naruto y Natsumi terminan por odiarlos y despreciarlos, ellos contaran con todo mi apoyo – Dijo Sarutobi mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba de la oficina del Hokage dejando a la pareja pensativa, pero sobretodo, muy preocupada. Ellos sabían que era cierto, se daban cuenta que sus hijos a duras penas los veían en casa y eso solo era muy triste ya que se negaban hablar con ellos y solo los ignoraban y los trataban con indiferencia, incluso el mismo Minato podía ver en los ojos de su hijo, una mirada de desprecio muy grande que sabía que si lo provocaba solo conseguiría que lo despreciara más. Solo les quedo aceptar que sus hijos, ahora Genins, estaban listos para enfrentarse al mundo y estaban seguros que a ellos no les importaba lo duro que fuera, lo enfrentarían ellos dos, sin importarles que tuvieran a sus padres junto a ellos, es por eso que tenían una idea para al menos pudieran contar con ellos cuando los necesitara.

Mientras tanto en la academia ninja, los dos hermanos estaban en este momento en un salón de clases listos para ser asignados con sus respectivos compañeros de equipo, por un lado estaba Naruto, su vestimenta estaba inspirada en su mayor ejemplo a seguir, Tobirama Senju, usaba una camiseta y unos pantalones, ambos negros, en su espalda tenía el símbolo Uzumaki de color azul, llevaba solo dos portakunais en ambas piernas y unas sandalias ninja. También, al igual que en su tiempo lo hizo el mismo Nidaime, destacaba por llevar una especie de bufanda peluda de color blanco alrededor de su cuello, además de llevar amarrada en su brazo el Hitai-ate de Konoha mientras en su espalda llevaba el bastón Bō en una cuerda, portaba en sus muñecas placas de metal y guantes con los dedos cortados, estaba con sus brazos cruzados sentado junto a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, este estaba apoyado en la banca con sus manos apoyando su mentón con su mirada perdida y de aburrimiento, los dos eran considerados los genios de esa generación, tanto así que ambos habían sido elegidos los novatos del año ya que ninguno de los dos pudo vencer al otro, como podrían si al ser amigos desde los 7 años se conocían muy bien y habían creado un vínculo de amistad y rivalidad que los unía cada vez más.

En estos momentos, los dos eran alabados por las chicas al considerarlos los chicos más sexys y geniales de la academia, Naruto al ser el hijo del Hokage le daba cierto estatus de popularidad pero eso había quedado atrás demostrando que era alguien por sí mismo y más cuando en un día de clases cuando estaban practicando lanzamiento de Shuriken, demostrando ser muy bueno en este, había dado a todos los blancos y el sensei en ese momento, siendo Mizuki había dicho algo que molesto profundamente al rubio menor.

\- Vaya, sin duda tienes el talento de tu padre – Dijo pero solo pudo callarse al ver como una Shuriken se calvaba en un árbol cerca de donde estaba y con toda la frialdad y desprecio del mundo, Naruto le respondió.

\- No me compares con ese payaso, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y mi talento lo he conseguido por mí mismo, no le debo dada a ese sujeto – Dijo Naruto mientras se iba a su lugar junto a Sasuke.

De vuelta en el presente, Naruto y Sasuke estaban tranquilamente esperando a ser elegidos para algún equipo, Sasuke tenía el cabello negro y ojos negros y como digno heredero del clan Uchiha, era el portador del Sharingan, por su parte usaba el uniforme estándar del clan Uchiha: una gran camisa de cuello negro con el emblema del clan en la espalda y pantalón negro con vendas alrededor de sus espinillas. Alrededor de su cintura, tenía un cinto que sujetaba una bolsa, presumiblemente contenía sus herramientas ninja, llevaba su Hitai-ate en su frente y al igual que Naruto, Sasuke portaba su katana en su espalda, esta había sido un regalo del mismo Naruto hace algunos años, la historia de cómo estos dos se hicieron amigos era interesante, comenzó antes de la masacre del clan Uchiha pero era más una rivalidad que una amistad pero se consideraban iguales, discutían cual clan era mejor si el Uzumaki o el Uchiha, cual tenía las mejores técnicas, quien era mejor en cualquier cosa, pero después de la masacre, Sasuke cayó en un estado de depresión donde se alejó de todos y solo quería vengar a su clan, pero fue un día que Naruto le había hecho reaccionar y volvieron a ser los amigos de siempre, solo que ahora se habían hecho una promesa, hacerse más fuerte juntos donde más adelante encontraron alguien más que compartía sus mismos deseos de hacerse más poderosos y los más grandes ninjas de Konoha, hasta el momento, uno de ellos se había graduado el año anterior al ser un año mayor que ellos pero en este momento, Naruto y Sasuke habían logrado ser promovidos a Genin y estaban esperando a ser elegidos para un equipo, pero ellos dos sabían que los dos no quedarían en el mismo equipo, después de todo, dos prodigios no podían estar en el mismo equipo.

Mientras tanto en el asiento frente a ellos se encontraba el trio de Kunoichis más talentosas de la academia, primero estaba la misma Natsumi, usaba una blusa roja manga larga que contenía sus pechos grandes capa C casi D y aun en crecimiento, sobre esta usaba una chaqueta azul oscuro además de una falda que llegaba hasta medio muslo unas mallas largas negras que cubría sus piernas más así podía notarse lo bien tornadas que estaban, usaba también unas sandalias ninja con algo de tacón lo que resaltaba su bien formado trasero, usaba como cinturón su Hitai-ate mientras en su cintura llevaba un látigo recogido de color rojo, además de dos portakunais en sus piernas, la chica llevaba su cabello antes largo hasta media espalda, ahora estaba cortado a la altura de los hombros suelto por un lado mientras por el otro lo tenía detrás de su oreja, que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro de ojos azules como los de su padre, la chica había crecido volviéndose una de las chicas más hermosas y sexys de la academia, obviamente llamaba la atención de los hombres pero había dos razones por las que no se le acercaban, una era su hermano que siempre terminaba mandando al hospital a todo aquel que intentara propasarse con ella o al menos hablarle, y la otra razón era porque ella consideraba inferiores a cualquier hombre de la aldea, además solo le interesaba la vida Shinobi, junto a ella estaba su mejor amiga, y según ella, su futura cuñada, Hinata Hyūga, la chica aún conservaba su aspecto tierno pero ahora, gracias Natsumi, era una chica hermosa y decidida, pero todo cambiaba cuando estaba Naruto cerca, sacaba esa timidez y tartamudeo que la caracterizaba desde que se conocieron pero ahora podía decirse que se consideraba amiga de Naruto, pero más que eso, los dos se gustaban, se atraían tanto que no se daban cuenta que podían entenderse y confiar el uno en el otro, esto dio pie a que Natsumi comenzara a molestarla diciéndole que era su cuñada cosa que causaba que la Hyūga se pusiera roja como un tomate.

La chica Hyūga tenía los característicos ojos perlas del clan Hyūga, cosa que demostraba que poseía el Byakugan, el Dōjutsu del clan así como el de los Uchiha era el Sharingan, llevaba un vestido de dos tonos, rojo y negro donde la zona negra cubría su abdomen plano, sumado a unas largas mallas de color negro y sobre el vestido llevaba una chaqueta de color crema con el símbolo de fuego en ambas mangas y piel artificial alrededor de los puños y el bajo de la prenda. Natsumi le decía que debía presumir como ella su físico ya que bajo esa chaqueta ocultada unos grandes pechos tanto o más grandes que los de la misma Natsumi, la Uzumaki y la Hyūga se hicieron amigas desde que comenzaron la academia, las dos amigas se cuidaban la una a la otra, además estaba el hecho de que también había conocido a Naruto y se había dedicado a protegerla y veía en Naruto un gran ejemplo de perseverancia y dedicación y por eso lo veía con gran admiración y adoración, además estaba el hecho de que estaba enamorada de él.

Junto a las dos amigas estaba la amiga reciente de las dos chicas, Sakura Haruno, era una Kunoichi de origen civil que había elegido ser una Shinobi, llevaba un atuendo rojo oscuro tipo kimono con aberturas en las piernas y círculos de color blanco en la espalda y en la parte delantera inferior, era de mangas cortas con pequeños círculos sobre éstas. Debajo del vestido llevaba mallas de color verde oscuro y usaba Hitai-ate como una diadema en su cabello, la chica al principio era una fan obsesionada por Sasuke pero este no le interesaba una inútil, era por eso que se había esforzado para graduarse de la academia como una de las mejores, claro era inteligente pero no talentosa, y eso era lo que eran sus recientes amigas eran talentosas chicas de clanes prestigiosos y las que la habían ayudado a salir de esa dañina obsesión que tenía con el Uchiha, pero lo que no tenia de talentosa le sobrada de inteligencia así que se decidió hacerse fuerte y a fortalecer sus debilidades gracias a sus nuevas amigas, pero aún no dejaba su enamoramiento por el Uchiha.

Todos ellos, al igual que los demás estaban esperando al instructor para ser asignados con sus futuros compañeros de equipo, mientras tanto, uno de ellos, un chico de cabello castaño y rasgos perrunos, donde sobre su cabeza estaba un cachorro que dormía tranquilamente, se había acercado al puesto de las tres chicas y se dirigió tanto a la Uzumaki como a la Hyūga.

\- Natsumi, Hinata, que alegría que estén aquí, espero nos coloquen en el mismo equipo, así podrán saber lo que es un macho alfa… - Dijo pero fue interrumpido ya que había recibido un golpe en la nariz que lo había obligado alejarse y taparse su nariz que sangraba mientras miraba al que lo había golpeado, en medio de Natsumi y Hinata está extendido el bastón de Naruto que lo había golpeado mientras lo observaba con molestia para luego sonreír y todos vieron como el bastón, extrañamente, crecía rápidamente dirigiéndose a Kiba para golpearlo, o más exactamente, en la entrepierna, el chico cayo de rodillas agarrándose la ingle mientras respiraba.

\- Te dije aliento de perro que si volvías a molestar a mi One_chan o a Hina-chan te iba castrar, eso fue una advertencia para que veas que estoy hablando enserio, así que regresa a tu puesto o sino tendré que darte otra paliza ¿recuerdas? – Dijo mientras el báculo regresaba a su tamaño normal y lo colocaba en su espalda mientras le daba una sonrisa astuta y amenazante. Natsumi solo pudo suspirar mientras Hinata se ponía roja al ver como la protegía su amado mientras que Kiba, como pudo casi arrastrándose, regreso a su puesto mientras veía con furia al rubio, el Inuzuka sabía muy bien de que hablaba, después de todo en su combate para decidir el novato del año, el rubio había trapeado el piso con él.

Estaban en el patio frente a frente mientras Naruto lo veía con aburrimiento mientras el Inuzuka lo veía con superioridad, este se lanzó en un intento por demostrar su arrogancia pero tan pronto estuvo frente a Naruto, este había sacado su bastón desde su espalda y con aburrimiento, golpeo con la punta de su bastón en toda la cara al Inuzuka mientras daba un giro elegante sobre sí mismo y tomando su bastón como un bate de beisbol, golpeo con tal fuerza al Inuzuka en el estómago, que el chico salio disparado contra un muro donde quedó empotrado, a duras penas logro levantarse y exclamando que era un maldito fracasado al igual que la estúpida de su hermana, esto fue lo que causo lo siguiente; Naruto se había lanzado a una gran velocidad y mientras que Kiba se trataba de levantar, el rubio llego y lo golpeo otra vez, pero esta vez justo en el pecho pero con mucha más fuerza, tanto así, que el chico Inuzuka quedo más empotrado en la pared pero esta vez escupiendo sangre de su boca antes de caer inconsciente, el resultado: 4 costillas rotas, dos astilladas y el esternón fracturado además de un par de golpes, el chico tuvo que estar 3 semanas en el hospital. Naruto se había quedado viéndolo mientras regresaba a su sitio mientras limpiaba su bastón.

Devuelta al presente, el chico Inuzuka había regresado a su puesto mientras Naruto y Sasuke hablaban casi de manera despectiva y burlesca mientras se volvían a quedar en su posición anterior, Naruto con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras Sasuke cruzaba sus brazos en su nuca y se recostaba en su asiento junto a Naruto. En ese momento apareció el instructor listo para anunciar los equipos y sus compañeros. El sujeto era un Chūnnin llamado Iruka Umino que estaba revisando la lista después de haber dicho un discurso emocional, luego comenzó a asignar los equipos.

\- Bien, debo informar, que debido a cambios de último momento, no se les asignara a sus sensei hasta mañana, así que solamente les anunciare sus compañeros, de acuerdo – Dijo Iruka y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el instructor comenzó a designar los equipos hasta que llego al equipo 7 – Muy bien, equipo 7, estará conformado por: Uzumaki Natsumi, Uchiha Sasuke y… Haruno Sakura – Dijo mientras Sasuke solo asentía sin mayor comentario, al menos le había tocado con la hermana de su amigo, sabía que ella era alguien capaz y talentosa, aunque debía confesar que Sakura había cambia su actitud pero sobre todo, mejorado en cuanto a sus habilidades.

Por su parte, Natsumi estaba satisfecha, después de todo haría equipo con su amiga y el mejor amigo de su hermano, por otro lado, Sakura estaba muy feliz ya que no solo la habían puesto con su amiga sino también con su amado Uchiha, estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que no era una inútil. El instructor siguió con la asignación de equipos.

\- En el Equipo 8 estarán: Uzumaki Naruto, Shimura Sai y Hyūga Hinata – Dijo Iruka mientras Naruto sonreía mientras veía como Hinata se ponía roja mientras se giraba a ver al rubio que le guiño un ojo luego el chico se giró a ver junto a él al chico que sería su compañero, Sai Shimura era el nieto de Danzō Shimura, el líder de la organización ANBU Raíz de Konoha, lo conocía desde que entro a la academia hace un par de años y había demostrado ser un chico alegre y amigable, cosa extraña al haber sido criado por su abuelo Danzō, pero estaba seguro que él quería un futuro para su nieto, sino, lo hubiese colocado de inmediato en Raíz, así que Naruto estaba muy satisfecho con su equipo.

\- Bien, el equipo nueve seguirá en operación, el equipo 10 estará conformado por: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino, este es el único que tiene sensei comprobado y es Asuma Sarutobi, esto es para formar el nuevo trio Ino-Shika-Cho, así que pueden irse, su sensei los está esperando afuera – Dijo Iruka mientras dos chicos y una chica se levantaban, la chica era muy hermosa, rubia de ojos azules, tenía un traje morado, compuesto por un chaleco corto con cuello levantado, una falda con aberturas en ambos lados y un vendaje que le cubría el estómago y las piernas, también poseía unos calentadores en los brazos de color blanco y púrpura, tenía su Hitai-ate en la cintura a modo de cinturón y utilizaba las sandalias típicas de los ninjas, esta era Ino y era una chica que solo se podía describir como "fan y princesa mimada" antes había sido amiga de Sakura pero al darse cuenta que estaban enamoradas del mismo chico, se separaron y se declararon rivales de por vida, por su lado, el primer chico era sin duda la definición de la flojera en persona, llevaba su cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta similar a una piña, llevaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca seguido por el otro chico, un muchacho obeso que al parecer su única obsesión era comer, así los tres chicos salieron mientras Iruka terminaba de asignar los equipos, al terminar todos se dirigieron a sus casas para esperar hasta mañana para reunirse con sus respectivos sensei.

Cuando se fueron a sus casas, Naruto y Natsumi solo vieron a sus padres a la hora de la comida pero no les comentaron nada, pero en la mirada de ellos estaba la resignación y la preocupación mientras sus hijos terminaban de comer y se fueron a sus habitaciones sin decir nada dispuestos a irse a descansar para mañana ya que sería el día en que comenzarían su carrera shinobi, lo que no sabían es que sus padres les tenía una sorpresa que solo se les revelaría mañana mientras tanto los dos hermanos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, ya desayunados y listos se fueron a reunirse con sus futuros sensei, en el caso de Naruto, este tenía que reunirse con su equipo en la azotea de la academia mientras que Natsumi tenía que reunirse con su equipo en el campo de entrenamiento Nº 7. Por un lado Naruto estaba esperando, junto a Hinata y Sai, a su futuro sensei, este estaba tardando en aparecer, cosa que hizo sospechar a Naruto y cuando trascurrió más de media hora de espera supo quién sería su futuro sensei y se rio divertido atrayendo la atención de la chica Hyūga y Sai que lo observaron confundidos, y la chica pregunto.

\- ¿Q-que te parece divertido, N-Naruto_kun? – Pregunto la ojiperla tímida y tartamudeando mientras Sai lo observaba con curiosidad a lo que el rubio les respondió.

\- Es que creo saber quién será nuestro sensei y estoy seguro que nuestras misiones serán muy interesantes – Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras Hinata lo observaba sonriendo tímidamente y Sai lo observaba curioso, fue cuando después de unos minutos Naruto sintió su presencia y dijo – Espero que no te hayas perdido tanto tiempo por el camino de la vida ¿eh Kakashi_nii? – Pregunto mientras veía hacia al frente y en un segundo apareció su sensei, Hatake Kakashi, el Copy-nin, famoso por haber copiado 1000 Jutsus, sería el sensei del equipo 7, este apareció con su uniforme reglamentario y sobre este su chaleco táctico verde, su cabello era gris y llevaba una máscara que cubría su boca y su Hitai-ate lo usaba de una manera que cubría su ojo izquierdo, al llegar los observo y los saludo alegremente.

\- Yo – Saludo mientras con su ojo visible mientras miraba a Naruto – Estoy muy contento de que te hayas graduado Naruto, al parecer, sensei al fin entro en razón y te promovió a Genin – Dijo Kakashi pero vio como Naruto lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados en una expresión molesta.

\- Por supuesto que no fue él, todo fue gracias a Sarutobi_jiji que nos promovió a One_chan y a mí por su estatus de ex-Hokage y nuestro maestro, sino estaríamos aun en ese agujero que era la academia – Dijo Naruto de manera molesta mientras Kakashi lo veía con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su cien mientras reía nerviosamente, sabía muy bien la tensa relación que había entre su sensei, el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, pensó que cuando su sensei recapacito en revelar la verdad y declarar que Naruto y Natsumi eran sus hijos y que ellos eran héroes de la aldea al sellar en ellos la parte Yin en Naruto y la parte Yang en Natsumi del Kyūbi, pero al pensar que su sensei había hecho lo correcto solo causo que sus hijos lo vieran como alguien indigno, le habían echado en cara que él había abandonado a sus hijos en vez de protegerlos desde pequeños y que solo había causado que durante los 4 primeros años de los gemelos, habían vivido un infierno siendo maltratados por los aldeanos, esto causo que Naruto sintiera un resentimiento hacia sus padres y sobre todo hacia los aldeanos, pero Naruto era alguien orgulloso del que lo aceptara y lo cuidaran, era por eso que apreciaba a Sarutobi porque lo tomo como su alumno y lo apreciaba como un abuelo, este le había heredado la voluntad de fuego que había recibido de su sensei, Tobirama Senju, incluso se vestía parecido a él, Naruto respetaba a todo aquel que le diera cariño, le enseñara o le ofreciera su amistad, pero en el caso de Kakashi, con este era un vínculo casi como una hermandad.

Si, Kakashi y Naruto se consideraban hermanos ya que el primero al ser el único alumno con vida del Yondaime, apreciaba a Minato como si fuera un padre y había querido a Naruto desde que nació como a un hermano, pero al saber la decisión que tomo su maestro tuvo que alejarse de él pero cuando Minato recibió de nuevo a sus hijos en su casa, se acercó a Naruto, pidió perdón por abandonarlo y que nunca más lo volvería abandonar, es por eso que había logrado desarrollar un vínculo de hermandad entre los dos, Kakashi aun estando en labores de ANBU, le había enseñado algunas cosas de ellos a Naruto, es por eso que Naruto tenía conocimiento de Kenjutsu y otras habilidades que solo los ANBU sabían, además había sido el causante de que Naruto fuera a fin ahora a 4 elementos y no se sorprendería si también fuese a fin al Raiton, pero ahora sabía que Naruto estaba preparado para triunfar siendo un ninja pero sabía que apenas era un Genin pero estaba seguro que Naruto realizaría rápidamente estas misiones y así ascendería rápidamente, pero primero lo primero.

\- Bueno, antes de seguir, quisiera que se presentara, quisiera saber sus nombres, sus sueños, lo que les gusta y no les gusta, quizás deberíamos empezar por ti, Naruto – Dijo Kakashi mientras lo observaba mientras este solo sonreía y decía.

\- Bueno soy Uzumaki Naruto, mi sueño es ser un ninja legendario igual que Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, me gusta el Ramen, entrenar y pasar el tiempo con mi One_chan y Hina_chan y me disgusta los fracasados y los que abandonan a sus amigos o su familia – Dijo Naruto, esto lo dijo de manera seria mientras se queda viendo al suelo mientras Hinata, algo roja por lo que dijo el rubio, le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de apoyarlo, Kakashi por su parte se quedó pensativo y algo melancólico.

\- Bueno, sigue tú, la chica Hyūga – Dijo Kakashi causando que la ojiperla se sobresaltaron un poco y respondió.

\- Eh, bueno, yo soy Hyūga Hinata, mi sueño es ser digna heredera de mi clan, lo que me gusta es… es… - Dijo Hinata nerviosa y tartamudeando mientras miraba a Naruto que le sonreía y la chica se puso más roja mientras rápidamente decía – M-me disgusta las injusticias – Dijo la ojiperla mientras veía a Naruto que le sonreía con ternura. Kakashi vio esto divertido y luego se fijó en el último integrante y este respondió inmediato.

\- Soy Shimura Sai, mi sueño es ser un gran shinobi, me gusta dibujar y creo que no me disgusta nada – Dijo Sai mientras sonreía alegremente mientras los demás lo veían divertido. Kakashi los vio y luego les hablo.

\- Bien, entonces continuemos, como sabrán ustedes presentaron un examen para hacerse Genin, pero ahora deberán hacer un examen… - Dijo pero fue interrumpido por Naruto que inocentemente dijo.

\- ¿No me digas que quieres hacer la prueba de los cascabeles para demostrar nuestro trabajo de equipo? – Pregunto fingiendo asombro mientras Kakashi lo veía hecho piedra, el chico rubio había hecho de las suyas otra vez, Hinata y Sai lo observaron curioso y Hinata pregunto.

\- ¿L-la prueba de los cascabeles? ¿De qué se trata, Naruto_kun? – Pregunto mientras antes de que pudiera Kakashi intervenir, Naruto respondió.

\- Es una prueba donde debemos quitarle dos cascabeles a Kakashi_nii, supuestamente el que quede sin cascabel regresa a la academia pero es un engaño para que trabajemos en equipo y les quitemos los cascabeles – Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras giraba a ver a Kakashi que lo observaba fijamente con una gran gota de sudor cayéndole por la nuca.

\- Oh, pero eso podríamos solamente demostrarlo en las misiones, que podemos trabajar en equipo ¿no? – Dijo Sai de manera lógica mientras veía tanto a Naruto como a Hinata pero el rubio les dijo.

\- No, porque ahí vendría la segunda parte de la prueba, alguno de nosotros sería atado a un poste y no podría comer mientras los otros si, así que mientras Kakashi_nii se va, alguno de nosotros debe darle comida al que está atado, después de todo es ayudar a un miembro del equipo, y de eso consistiría la prueba en jamás abandonar a un amigo a pesar de fracasar en la misión ¿no es cierto, Kakashi_nii? Después de todo, como tú me enseñaste "Aquel que abandona una misión es basura, pero aquel que abandona a un amigo es peor que basura" – Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía inocentemente y Kakashi lo observaba y luego suspiro.

\- Bueno, ya que revelaste la idea de la prueba, doy como consiguiente que aprueban ya que saben lo que consiste el ser un shinobi de verdad – Dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a los tres que sonreía felices – Bien, entonces, ya que ya son oficialmente Genins de Konoha, es momento de comenzar con las misiones, así que en marcha – Dijo Kakashi mientras era seguido por los tres chicos que sonreían alegres, ahora comenzarían a realizar misiones para demostrar sus habilidades.

Mientras tanto, algunos minutos antes, en el campo de entrenamiento Nº 7 estaban esperando a su sensei Natsumi, apoyada en un árbol y junto a ella de pie estaba Sakura apoyada en el árbol mientras que Sasuke estaba de pie frente a las chica con los brazos cruzados, llevaba su katana amarrada a su espalda mientras esperaban, en ese momento en un sunshin de hojas apareció el que seria, o en este caso, la que sería su sensei, los tres vieron a la mujer y se sorprendieron pero tanto Sasuke como Sakura vieron a la mujer y luego a Natsumi, esta cambio su expresión de sorpresa a molestia y luego indiferencia. Ante ellos estaba Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Natsumi, usaba el uniforme estándar de la aldea que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro y el chaleco táctico de Konoha, además de portar el Hitai-ate de la aldea atando su pelo en una larga coleta y dos flequillos largos a los lados. La mujer demostraba que era la madre de Natsumi por su gran parecido, en su espalda, la pelirroja mayor llevaba una katana. Una tensión se generó en el ambiente e incomodo silencio se generó mientras Kushina observaba a sus alumnos y se quedó viendo a su hija que la observaba con una mezcla de emociones terminando en una expresión de indiferencia.

\- Bien, quizás ya me conocen, soy Uzumaki Kushina y seré su sensei de ahora en adelante – Dijo Kushina mientras los observaba a todos, sus alumnos se miraron entre ellos y tanto a Sasuke como Sakura asintieron mientras Natsumi solo observaba a su madre – Bueno, antes de comenzar, quisiera que se presentara, digan sus nombres, sus sueños, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta – Dijo mientras los miraba, el silencio apenas duro unos segundos antes de que Sakura tomara la palabra.

\- Bueno, empezare yo, soy Haruno Sakura, mi sueño es ser una espléndida Kunoichi, lo que me gusta es… quien me gusta es… no, lo que me gusta son las flores y lo que me disgusta son los abusadores – Dijo Sakura, rápidamente ya que se había girado a ver a Sasuke pero demostrando que no era esa chica obsesiva siguió rápidamente terminando su presentación, Kushina asintió y luego fue el turno de Sasuke.

\- Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, mi sueño no es un sueño sino un propósito, acabar con el asesino de mi clan, me gusta algunas cosas y me disgusta muchas otras – Dijo Sasuke de manera seria y algo sombría, al terminar giro su vista a Natsumi que estaba viendo fijamente a su madre, pero después de unos minutos, la pelirroja menor hablo.

\- Soy Uzumaki Natsumi, mi sueño es ser la más grande Kunoichi de la historia, me gusta el ramen, entrenar y pasar tiempo con mis amigas, lo que me disgusta son las personas que abandonan a su familia sin ninguna razón importante, después de todo, es tu familia ¿no? –Dijo Natsumi seriamente y con algo de sarcasmo mientras miraba a su madre que bajaba la mirada triste, pero se repuso y les hablo rompiendo la tensión.

\- Bien, ahora empezaremos con la prueba para ver si son dignos de ser Genin – Dijo Kushina, las quejas de Sakura no se hicieron esperar diciendo que ya eran Genin – Ustedes son Genin, pero todos tienen que pasar por una prueba para demostrar que son dignos de ser Genin de Konoha, es por eso que se realizara una prueba, esta consiste en que ustedes deben quitarme estos dos cascabeles, el que consiga uno será declarado digno de ser Genin el que no consiga ninguno regresara a la academia – Explico la pelirroja mientras los miraba, cuando explico las reglas se dio inicio a la prueba, tanto Sasuke como Sakura se fueron a ocultar mientras Natsumi y Kushina se quedaban allí mirándose fijamente, hasta que finalmente dijo Natsumi.

\- ¿Esta es una de sus artimañas para interferir siendo ninjas? – Pregunto de manera mordaz y molesta mientras Kushina la observaba de manera herida pero solo respondió.

\- No, este es una forma de demostrarles que estamos dispuesto apoyarlos, además así podre estar ahí para protegerte, Natsumi_chan – Dijo Kushina mientras la pelirroja menor la observaba con escepticismo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Esa es tu manera de decir que te equivocaste, es tu manera de ganarte mi perdón? Créeme que te costara mucho ganarte eso – Dijo Natsumi mientras Kushina la observaba con tristeza y dijo.

\- Es cierto, pero estoy dispuesta apoyarte en todo, enseñarte como se debe y además de demostrarte que estoy dispuesta a apoyar en sus metas a ti y a tu hermano, lo mismo quiere tu padre – Dijo Kushina, Natsumi se quedó viéndola fijamente, estaba pensativa que simplemente.

\- Eso espero – Dijo simplemente mientras se desaparecía para esconderse, esas palabras fueron suficiente para darle a Kushina una luz de esperanza para poder recuperar a sus hijos, lo que no sabía es que tanto Kushina como Minato les había ofrecido algo de lo que tanto les interesaba a los dos hermanos, conocimiento, poder.

Mientras la prueba se llevaba a cabo, minutos después en la torre Hokage donde estaba el Sandaime junto a Iruka observando con una gota deslizándose de sus nucas, a un aburrido Naruto y a un Kakashi que reía nervioso mientras Sai solo sonreía divertido y Hinata con timidez, ¿la razón? Las ridículas misiones que tendrían que hacer y lo que había causado la molestia de Naruto. Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver al Sandaime allí, Naruto le pregunto y el viejo ex-Hokage le respondió que el Hokage le había relegado ese trabajo ya que Minato tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Cuando le dijeron que estaban allí para realizar misiones, este miro a Iruka y comenzó a revisar los papeles mientras decía las misiones como: jardinería, mudanza, deshierbar, capturar a un gato llamado Tora, etc., etc., etc., de misiones ridículas que solo estaban poniendo molesto a Naruto hasta que había exclamado.

\- ¡Esas no son misiones para ninjas, eso son trabajos que los flojos culos de los aldeanos de Konoha no quieren hacer por si mismos! – Exclamo molesto y ese era el motivo de la situación actual.

\- Bueno, Naruto debes entender que acabas recién de ser promovido a Genin, es obvio que se comience por misiones de este tipo – Dijo Iruka mientras observaba a Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto murmurando sobre estúpidos aldeanos perezosos, se les fue entregada la primera misión que era la de jardinería, el Jōnin sensei y los tres Genin se retiraron a realizar la primera de esas ridículas "misiones" del día, pero Naruto no sería el único en quejarse por las mediocres misiones.

De regreso al campo de entrenamiento Nº 7, estaban los tres chicos comiendo alegremente mientras Kushina los observaba comienzo un tazón de ramen, la mujer estaba rememorando como fue que los tres chicos habían logrado conseguir los cascabeles trabajando en equipo. Todo empezó cuando Kushina vio desaparecer a su hija para esconderse y se quedó allí observando hacia donde se había ido, luego había visto como apareció Sasuke atacando con su katana mientras la pelirroja sacaba su espada y bloqueaba los ataques, le costaba hacerlo ya que podían ver el Sharingan con cual podía predecir los movimientos de la mujer, la estaba acorralando contra el árbol y pudo ver como Sasuke lanzaba una estocada y la espada se clavó en el árbol mientras Kushina saltaba a un lado pero luego vio como Sakura saltaba desde el árbol donde estaba y se lanzó encima y por poco la atrapa, la chica cayó al suelo, pero luego sintió como el látigo de Natsumi la rodeaba de la cintura y luego cayó de pie metros y alzo la mirada para luego parpadear y darse cuenta que sus alumnos no estaban allí, luego escucho el sonido de unos cascabeles, y se giró y vio a Sasuke y Sakura con los cascabeles mientras Natsumi estaba sentada en el árbol sonriendo.

\- ¿Q-que fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Kushina muy confundida a lo que Natsumi solo pudo sonreír.

\- Genjutsu, cuando nos quedamos las dos implante el Genjutsu pero solo se activó cuando esquivabas mientras Sasuke y Sakura se lanzaban a tomar los cascabeles yo solo tuve que usar el Genjutsu – Dijo Natsumi y Kushina solo pudo admitir que su hija era muy buena y recordó que una de las maestras de la pelirroja menor fue la misma Kurenai, una gran maestra en Genjutsu, debía admitir con tristeza que ella sin duda le enseño más que lo que hizo ella en toda su vida.

De vuelta al presente, los tres Genin estaban siguiendo a su maestra, después de comer, se fueron a la torre Hokage para comenzar con las misiones, Natsumi entro esperando tener una misión genial, solo para salir cinco minutos después muy molesta murmurando sobre estúpidos aldeanos perezoso, sin duda ella y su hermano tenían la misma opinión de los aldeanos, ahora tendría que ir a capturar a un estúpido gato llamado Tora que su dueña era la esposa del feudal.

Los días pasaron y los equipos cumplían sus misiones, en el caso del equipo de Naruto, este llevaba 10 misiones de rango D, estaba cansado de tener que hacer misiones estúpidas, solo fue hasta que cuando se presentaron otra vez ante Sarutobi y después de quejarse, el anciano reviso las hojas y encontró una misión interesante.

\- Bueno, Naruto esta es tu oportunidad de demostrar que lo que dices es cierto, esta misión es de rango C, es de espionaje en Yuki no Kuni, la misión consiste en que se averigüe donde se encuentra la princesa Koyuki que lleva una semana desaparecida, la información está en este papel – Dijo Sarutobi mientras sonreía, Kakashi tomo la información y se fueron para prepararse para esta importante misión ya que se trataba de demostrar sus habilidades a una nación extranjera. Con todo ya preparado el equipo estaba esperando en las puertas de la aldea y comenzaron su camino rumbo a destino.

Mientras tanto, con el equipo de Natsumi, este había cumplido 7 misiones de rango D y en este momento estaba llegando a la torre para reportarse mientras Natsumi llevaba atado con su látigo al gato Tora, que otra vez se había escapado, Natsumi estaba cansada y se lo hizo saber a Sarutobi.

\- Sarutobi_jiji, ya estamos cansados de hacer estúpidas misiones que solo los estúpidos aldeanos no quieren hacer, merecemos algo mejor, además estoy segura que Kaa_chan estará aburrida – Dijo Natsumi en un intento de influenciar a Kushina que observo a su hija y luego al anciano y asintió dándole la razón a lo que Sarutobi se quedó pensativo.

\- Bueno, si Naruto tuvo su primera misión rango C porque ustedes no, de acuerdo, veamos – Dijo Sarutobi mientras observaba los papeles, y encontró uno – Aquí hay uno de escolta, deberán escoltar a un constructor a salvo a Nami no Kuni y escoltarlo hasta que termine el puente, este tomara algunas semanas así que prepárense para esta misión, adelante Tazuna_san – Dijo Sarutobi mientras la puerta se abría y entraba un anciano hombre algo borracho con una botella en la mano. El hombre se quedó viendo a los tres ninjas y dijo.

\- ¿Ellos serán los que me van a escoltar? Pero si ella es una mujer con pelo de kétchup, un chicle, una rojita y un amargado – Dijo viéndolos mientras a Kushina se le brotaba una vena y estaba a punto de gritarle al hombre pero Natsumi había sido más rápida usando su látigo para romper su botella mientras la pelirroja menor lo miraba con una sonrisa perversa y una mirada maniática y decía.

\- Créame, Tazuna_san el problema no será escoltarlo, el problema es cuanto puedo aguantar sin azotarlo por grosero, pervertido y borracho – Dijo mientras el viejo hombre solo pudo tragar saliva.

Minutos después de prepararse para la misión, estaban ahora saliendo tranquilamente rumbo a Nami no Kuni mientras tanto el equipo de Kakashi avanzaba a paso firme rumbo a Yuki no Kuni, los dos equipos ya estaban listos para las misiones más importantes de sus vidas y que demostrarían de que estaban hechos.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Tanto esta como la mayoría de mis historias, tendrán imágenes que iré subiendo a mi perfil de FanFiction, también quisiera sugerirles que lean mis otras historias y las comenten.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Gracias a los que han comentado, seguido o leído esta historia, los invito a comentar para tenerlos en cuenta y así saber que opinan de mi historia, antes de empezar con el cap quisiera aclarar una de las dudas que me han hecho. NO Natsumi no sera pareja de Sasuke, de hecho las parejas ya están armadas, solo puedo decir que Sasuke sera un personaje importante y diferente al del canon y otras historias. Eso es todo.**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo de Naruto y sus elementos no me pertenecen, son del gran artista de Manga Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me dedico a plasmar mis ideas locas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **…**

 **Espías y Renegados**

El equipo de Kakashi avanzaba por los bosques del país del fuego de la ciudad portuaria más importante de este país, según el informe y quien pidió la misión, era el director de cine que había hecho la llamada de auxilio para que investigaran el paradero de la princesa Koyuki, todo el mundo sabía que Koyuki Kazahana, la Daimyō de Yuki no Kuni era una reconocida actriz que siempre interpretaba el papel de una princesa llamada Yukie Fujikaze, la mujer sin duda era muy talentosa y famosa pero algo misterioso se relacionaba a la extraña desaparición de la princesa, al parecer unos hombres la habían raptado hace un par de semanas y no había pista de su paradero, en este momento se dirigían al puerto donde fue vista por última vez, hablarían con el director para que les diera toda la información que tuvieran para sí comenzar con la búsqueda de la princesa.

Después de un par de días, llegaron al puerto, se encontraron con el director y les conto todo lo que había sucedido, todo comenzó en un día de grabación cuando al menos unos 8 hombres mal encarados y de mal aspecto había atacado a la comitiva cuando llegaron al puerto, atacaron a los guardaespaldas de la princesa, luego de noquearlos y después un forcejeo se habían llevado a la princesa rumbo al norte, por alguna razón algo no cuadraba en esa historia, sabían que el director decía la verdad pero algo no andaba bien, Naruto se giró a ver a Kakashi y este solo asintió, después de recolectar toda la información, Kakashi le aseguro al director que encontrarían a la princesa lo más pronto posible. El equipo Kakashi emprendió su búsqueda rumbo al norte y mientras avanzaban, Naruto hablo.

\- Algo no cuadra aquí, al parecer esos hombres tenían el aspecto de mercenarios o ladrones, pero primero ¿Por qué atacarían la comitiva de una Daimyō? Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué no mataron a los guardaespaldas? Los mercenarios y ladrones se caracterizan por no dejar a ningún testigo y más si hay alguien que pueda reportar el hecho, pero estos soló se enfocaron en raptar a la princesa, si fuese un secuestro ya se hubiesen comunicado y pedido un rescate pero no, lo más curioso aquí es ¿Por qué ir al norte? – Pregunto Naruto mientras miraba a Kakashi que lo observaba orgulloso, sin duda era alguien muy observador y astuto, pero principalmente, rápido para llegar a una conclusión, Hinata y Sai observaban curiosos al rubio por su teoría, Kakashi les respondió tranquilamente.

\- Van al norte porque a hay un pueblo de mercenarios y caza recompensas, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que queda cerca de Yuki no Kuni, es curioso que la quieran llevar a allí, en vez de llevarla directamente a Yuki no Kuni, pero estoy seguro que ellos no van a allá – Dijo Kakashi mientras avanzaban, eso tenía algo de lógica, ¿Por qué ir a un lugar tan peligroso donde al ver a Koyuki con un grupo de mercenarios quisieran también secuestrarla y ahí podría armarse un caos? Algo no cuadraba en esta misión pero no importaba, Naruto estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con la misión sin importar lo que sucedieran, después de todo, ¿Qué importaba si no era una misión de rango C? Podría se S, lo único que le importaba a Naruto era cumplir la misión sin ningún problema, el equipo Kakashi siguió avanzando hacia al Norte en búsqueda de descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo y el paradero de la princesa Koyuki.

Pero estos no eran los únicos que habían tenido un contratiempo con su misión, en el sur rumbo a Nami no Kuni hacia donde se dirigía el equipo de Kushina, se encontraron con un obstáculo que no esperaban tener, los hermanos demonio, ninjas renegados de Kiri que los habían tendido una emboscada pero que al parecer la misma Sakura había descubierto algo extraño desde el principio y se lo hizo saber a Natsumi, la chica rosa le dijo que era muy extraño ver un charco de agua cuando hacía días que no llovía esto llamo la atención de la pelirroja menor y se lo informo a Sasuke, que entrecerró los ojos y asintió, cuando los hermanos demonio atacaron, tomaron por sorpresa a Kushina mas no a Sasuke y Natsumi que de inmediato atacaron a los hermanos demonio con rapidez.

Natsumi vio como uno de los hermanos demonio la atacaba con una especie de guante de batalla metálico, pero la pelirroja rápidamente tomo su látigo y dando un salto esquivo el ataque del ninja renegado mas no así este pudo evitar como el látigo de la chica se enrollaba en la muñeca donde estaba el guante metálico y habiendo saltado detrás del ninja renegado jalo su látigo haciendo que por inercia el brazo de este se desviara y la garra se clavara limpiamente en el hombro del mismo ninja renegado que grito de dolor pero que luego fue apagado al sentir como su garganta era obstruida por el mismo látigo que ahora lo estaba asfixiando pero rápidamente la pelirroja menor se lanzó contra el ninja renegado y le pego una poderosa patada en la cara dejando al ninja inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se enfrentaba al otro ninja renegado que bloqueaba los cortes de Sasuke que lanzaba con su katana, fue en un descuido que Sasuke aprovecho y le hizo un corte en el pecho para luego lanzar otro corte que degolló al ninja renegado, todo esto fue observado con sorpresa por Tazuna y Kushina que estaba hecha piedra al ver la habilidad de sus dos alumnos mientras Sakura sonreía al ver lo buenos que eran sus compañeros, la maestra del equipo se acercó a los hermanos demonio y los reviso, el primero solo estaba inconsciente pero si no se le curaba la herida moriría desangrado, por su parte el otro estaba más que muerto, el corte en la garganta era prueba de ello, Sasuke por su parte limpiaba su katana mientras la enfundaba otra vez, por su parte, Natsumi solo recogía su látigo y lo colocaba en su cintura de nuevo mientras observaba a su madre, esta vio en ella como si estuviera esperando que hiciera algo.

\- ¿Kushina_sensei, no cree que debería informar a la aldea que fuimos atacados por los hermanos demonio, que dimos de baja a uno y tenemos con vida a otro para interrogarlo antes de que se muera? – Pregunto Natsumi diciendo al fin lo que esperaba que hiciera su madre, esta se quedó viéndola sorprendida pero asintió lentamente, sacando de su bolsa ninja un kunai de tres puntas, escribió el mensaje mientras lo envolvía en el kunai este desapareció, esto fue visto con curiosidad por la pelirroja menor y Sakura, la primera sabía que era uno de los kunais especiales de su padre que usaba para su famosa tecnica, el Hiraishin no Jutsu, la tecnica con la que Minato fue conocido como el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha) era curioso que su madre lo usara de esa manera, pero en un par de minutos después, volvió aparecer con la respuesta y al segundo siguiente aparecieron dos ANBU que se llevaron al ninja renegado muerto y al otro herido para que este fuese interrogado en caso de información.

Kushina debió confesar que se había distraído, pero al parecer sus alumnos no y se habían dado dé cuenta de que los iban a emboscar, pero dejando eso aun lado y dando gracias de que sus alumnos se hubiesen percatado, se giró para hablar con Tazuna ya que no era normal que unos ninjas renegados quisieran atacarlos, la respuesta de Tazuna fue que al parecer querían matarlo a él por órdenes de un sujeto llamado Gatō que se había hecho dueño de Nami al ser una isla y la había sometido a un régimen de terror llevándola a la pobreza, solo el puente que estaba construyendo ayudaría a que Nami saliera de esa pobreza al unirse al continente, era por eso que ellos no se podían dar el lujo de pagar una misión de más alto rango. Tanto Sakura como Natsumi se sintieron mal por el hombre mientras Sasuke solo miraba a la pelirroja menor, sabía lo que iba a decir y solo pudo sonreír, eso sería algo que el mismo Naruto también haría.

\- No se preocupe, Tazuna_san, seguiremos con la misión, no importa que se interponga lo ayudaremos a que terminen ese puente – Dijo Natsumi mientras el anciano la observaba con sorpresa y luego le daba una mirada agradecida, pero Kushina no pudo refutarle lo que decía.

\- Me temo que no podemos hacerlo, Natsumi_chan, la información de esta misión es falsa y debido a la peligrosidad de la misión, es posible que esta sea al menos, una de rango B o cuando mucho A – Dijo Kushina mientras miraba a su hija y esta la observo molesta.

\- Y eso que importa, nosotros somos ninjas, estamos dispuestos a cumplir la misión sin importar lo difícil que sea, además vale la pena ayudar a estas personas, deberíamos dejar en claro que Konoha no es una aldea que solo piensa en ellos mismos, sino también en ayudar a los demás ¿no? – Dijo Natsumi mientras veía a su madre con firmeza y decidida, la pelirroja mayor se le quedo viendo, luego miro a Sakura que la observaba esperando a que aceptara, luego vio a Sasuke que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como diciendo que él estaba dispuesto ayudar, luego miro a Tazuna que la miraba suplicante para que la ayudara, con un suspiro la mujer asintió mientras los otros sonreían y volvían a emprender su camino rumbo a Nami sin sospechar que más adelante el peligro era tal vez, mucho peor.

De regreso con el equipo de Naruto, estos después de dos días de viaje, habían llegado al pueblo de mercenarios que quedaba exactamente a 20 km de Yuki no Kuni, el equipo Kakashi decidió camuflarse para no ser reconocidos, usando Henges y ropa de mercenarios que había conseguido por el camino, habían decidido camuflarse en el pueblo para pasar desapercibido, además para no llamar la atención y cubrir más terreno, decidieron separarse, por un lado iría Kakashi, por el otro irían Sai y Hinata y Naruto solo, este había decidido buscar información en el mejor lugar, los bares, allí los cantineros veían y escuchaban muchas cosas, además tenía un arma secreta que lo ayudaría a conseguir la información que necesitaba.

Entro al bar al primer bar que vio, por su aspecto era sin duda el más llamativo y el más concurrido por una cosa, también era un prostíbulo, el lugar estaba algo lleno por lo que pasaba desapercibido en el lugar, llego a la barra y se sentó, miro al cantinero que servía tragos lo estudio por unos momentos hasta que lo llamo, el cantinero se acercó y lo vio por unos segundos esperando a que hiciera su pedido, pero algo extraño paso, un brillo peligroso en el ojo derecho de Naruto lo puso nervioso hasta que el rubio le hablo solo para él.

\- ¿Has escuchado el nombre de Koyuki Kazahana o de la actriz Yukie Fujikaze? – Pregunto en un susurro que el cantinero pudo escuchar y solo se limitó a servirle un trago mientras hablaba solo para el rubio.

\- La señorita Yukie Fujikaze se presentara en una fiesta privada en el edificio principal, al parecer un mercenario de nombre Nadare Rōga tiene información sobre el tío de Koyuki Kazahana, Dotō Kazahana sobre una posible rebelión – Dijo el cantinero para después parpadear confundido y luego irse mientras Naruto sonreía y se tomaba el trago de sake de una vez mientras se iba tranquilamente, salio del bar y dirigió a las afueras donde había quedado con su equipo para encontrarse en una hora, al llegar los encontró esperándolo les informo sobre la información que había conseguido y eso prendió las alertas de Kakashi, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo para que la misma Koyuki tenga que participar para buscar información sobre su tío y una posible rebelión? Esto era una misión que posiblemente era de rango A y quizás S pero algo en la mirada de Naruto le hizo ver que no abandonaría la misión así que solamente tenía una pregunta por hacer.

\- ¿Que haremos? – Pregunto Kakashi viendo a sus alumnos, y como sospechaba, tanto Hinata como Sai solo observaron a Naruto a que decidiera, este estaba pensativo y los observo, después de unos segundos sonrió de manera astuta mientras elaboraba su plan, Kakashi simplemente asistió.

\- Bien, al parecer esta misión se ha complicado pero no es algo con lo que podemos lidiar, pero hay que ser precavidos, según lo que averigüe se realizara una fiesta sorpresa, quizás hayan menos de 100 personas, si hay más será un problema, si hay civiles, será otro problema, pero si son solo mercenarios será sencillo, yo me encargare de ellos, Kakashi_nii se encargara del objetivo principal, Rōga, Sai se encargara de posibles salidas y escapes, nadie entra y sale del lugar, Hina_chan vigilara el lugar en caso de cualquier posible emboscada, ¿de acuerdo? – Pregunto mientras todos asentían mientras se preparaban para hacer su movimiento dirigiéndose luego rumbo al edificio principal del pueblo donde se realizaría la fiesta privada.

El lugar era de tres pisos, según Hinata al ver el lugar con su Byakugan, el lugar estaba divido en; la primera planta era donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta y donde estaba reunidos los invitados, Hinata calculo al menos unas 150 personas, pero eran todos mercenarios, por alguna razón, el tal Rōga los había reunido allí por alguna razón, pero lo curioso es que estos no eran los importantes, los importantes estaban en la segunda planta, allí estaban reunidos los líderes de estos mercenarios y el mismo Rōga que tenía preparado una celebración privada, pero algo llamo la atención de Hinata, escondidos en paredes falsas se encontraban hombres esparcidos por el lugar mientras en la tercera planta habían tres personas esperando y una de ellas era una mujer. Esto sin duda llamo la atención del equipo, y más cuando la Hyūga confirmo que se trataba de la mismísima Koyuki, esto ya estaba volviéndose muy extraño, al aparecer querían tenderle una trampa a ese tal Rōga, así que solo se hizo un cambio de planes.

Kakashi y Naruto se encargaría de Rōga y los lideres mercenarios, en la segunda planta, mientras Naruto se encargaría de los mercenarios de la primera planta usando clones con la ayuda de Sai mientras que Hinata se encargaría de asegurar el lugar gracias a su Byakugan, por su parte Naruto se encargaría de averiguar que carajos estaba planeando esta princesa, y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban preparados para hacer su movimiento.

Primero un clon de Naruto se infiltro junto a Sai y en una señal de este, el rubio comenzó a atacar a todos los mercenarios creando decenas de clones mientras golpeaban a todos los mercenarios del lugar con fuerza noqueándolos, el caos se formó, y eso llamo la atención a los líderes mercenarios y al mismo Rōga que estaban listo para bajar pero fueron de inmediato atacados por Kakashi mientras tenía su ojo izquierdo descubierto mostrando su Sharingan, al ser un ex-ANBU podía darse el lujo de matar, así que con un kunai degollaba o apuñalaba justo en el corazón a los líderes mercenarios mientras Rōga estaba a punto de atacar con algunos de sus hombres pero en la puerta apareció cierto rubio que llevo rápidamente sus manos a detrás de su cintura bajo su camisa y sacaba su armas más preciadas, eran unas pistolas semi-automáticas, las dos tenían su propio nombre, la primera era Redención, una pistola con un solo cañón completamente plateada pero con su mango de color negro con una capacidad para seis balas .50 Beowulf, la segunda era Misericordia, una pistola de cuatro cañones negra con un mango rojo, tenía un tambor de cuatro balas .454 Casull. Apunto con la primera a Rōga y disparo dos veces dándole en el hombro y en la rodilla mientras que con la segunda, dispara dos veces a dos de los hombres de Rōga en el pecho matándolos al instante mientras volvía a disparar con Redención a los hombres de Rōga con esta mientras que con Misericordia mataba a los líderes mercenarios mientras Kakashi lidiaba con los demás hasta que todos estuvieron muertos.

Kakashi se quedó viendo las extrañas armas de Naruto y luego vio el resultado que había tenido, en solo segundos, Naruto había matado a los 6 hombres de Rōga y a diez lideres mercenarios que no pudieron hacer nada ante esas armas, pero mientras que con Redención apunta a Rōga que estaba en el suelo adolorido, con Misericordia apuntaba a la puerta secreta que estaba a unos metros de Naruto mientras Kakashi se colocaba al otro lado, la puerta se abrió por ella entraron tres hombres y luego una mujer que era la misma Koyuki pero se detuvo al sentir la pistola en su nuca mientras Kakashi noqueaba con rapidez a los otros tres.

\- Muy bien, princesa, no se mueva – Dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba a la princesa mientras el resto de los hombre entraban preparados y armados, todos los observaron sorprendidos y más a un al ver los cuerpos muertos de los mercenarios y hombres de Rōga – Princesa, podría decirle a sus amigos que se relajen no estamos aquí por ustedes, estamos aquí porque se nos contrató para la misión de rescatarla, pero al parecer ¿o es mentira o aquí la mentirosa es usted? – Dijo mientras se colocaba frente a la princesa que los observaba seriamente tanto a Kakashi como a Naruto.

\- Nunca pensé que Saito pediría ayuda a Konoha, eso no lo previmos para esta misión – Dijo Koyuki mientras suspiraba molesta mientras miraba como Naruto guardaba sus armas y la miraba fijamente, Koyuki era sin duda, una mujer hermosa, alta de cabello azul atado en una coleta alta, usaba una extraña armadura sobre un uniforme táctico de color gris, tanto el uniforme como la armadura hacia resaltar su figura, pero sobre todo, su pechos grande de copa C.

\- ¿Podría decirnos que pretendía al fingir su secuestro? – Pregunto Naruto mientras la princesa lo observaba, le dio una señal a sus compañeros y estos se relajaron mientras se retiraban del lugar dejando a la mujer y tres de sus hombres que se encargaban de los hombres que había noqueado Kakashi.

\- No solo soy una actriz y Daimyō de Yuki no Kuni, soy líder de la organización de inteligencia de mi país, además de ser una espía, mi propósito era fingir mi secuestro para poder llegar aquí y capturar a Rōga y sacarle información sobre mi tío y sus planes de rebelión – Dijo Koyuki mientras bajaba la miraba para ver a un Rōga que estaba viendo lo que sucedía con terror y sorpresa mientras seguía gimiendo de dolor.

\- Así que lo de la carrera de actriz es una tapadera para fingir que solo es una actriz mientras secretamente usted y su organización se encargaban de averiguar lo que sucedía en su país, así que se hizo una espía para así participar en esto – Dijo Kakashi mientras se cubría su Sharingan y observaba a la princesa que asentía mientras Naruto la observaba.

\- Sí, soy la Daimyō de Yuki no Kuni y estoy dispuesta a todo para protegerla, por eso me hice una espía, investigamos algunas cosas y descubrimos que mi tío Dotō quiere hacer una rebelión, es por eso que venimos tras él para sacarle información – Dijo Koyuki mientras señalaba a Rōga que la veía molesto mientras se cogía el hombro herido – Pero nunca pensé que ninjas de Konoha intervendrían en esto, pero no creo que estén dispuestos a ayudarnos para detener a mi tío ¿verdad? – Pregunto Koyuki mientras veía a Kakashi que solo observaba, Naruto fue el que respondió.

\- Nosotros podríamos a ver abandonado la misión al saber que la información era falsa, pero henos aquí, hemos llegado muy lejos para dejar todo hasta aquí, estamos dispuesto ayudarle a detener la rebelión de su tío – Dijo Naruto mientras la princesa Koyuki sonreía mientras Kakashi solo suspiraba y sonreía, su sueño se había hecho realidad, había conocido a su actriz favorita y no solo eso, la ayudaría para enfrentarse a su tío y detener una rebelión.

Después interrogar a Rōga, supieron todo lo que el tío de Koyuki tenía planeado, así que después de que los compañeros de Koyuki se lo llevaran, la princesa junto a Kakashi y Naruto bajaron hasta la primera planta donde se veían a los mercenarios inconscientes y muy apaleados, sin duda la paliza que recibieron a manos de los clones de Naruto y los ataques de bestias gigantes de tinta de Sai había resultado muy efectivo, al salir afuera estaba Hinata y Sai esperándolos, con su objetivo ya propuesto el equipo de Kakashi siguió al grupo de Koyuki que los llevaría a la base secreta de la organización de inteligencia de Yuki no Kuni para realizar un plan para atacar a Dotō y evitar una rebelión.

Mientras tanto en los bosques del país del fuego, cerca de Nami no Kuni, el equipo de Kushina se encontraba en un gran predicamento, sabían que si seguían con la misión se encontrarían con más peligros más adelante, pero en este momento, el enfrentarse con nadie más que un Shinobi-Gatana y ninja renegado de clase S era algo que no esperaban, habían seguido su camino rumbo a Nami no Kuni, fue cuando un par de días después casi llegando a Nami fueron atacados, esta vez Kushina estaba más prevenida y pudo avisar a los demás de que se agacharan mientras se dirigía hacia ellos lo que parecía ser una enorme espada que giraba como un disco hacia ellos, Sasuke y Sakura se tiraron sobre Tazuna para agacharse mientras tanto Kushina como Natsumi saltaron mientras la espada pasaba entre ellas y los demás hasta clavarse en un árbol, Kushina reconoció de inmediato esa espada, la Kubikiribōchō, una de las espadas legendarias de Kiri y conocía el actual dueño de esta.

\- ¡Agrúpense, este nuevo enemigo no es alguien cualquiera, es un Shinobi-Gatana de Kiri! – Exclamo Kushina mientras ella y su equipo formaban un circulo protegiendo a Tazuna mientras esperaban a tanto la pelirroja mayor como Sasuke sacaban sus espadas mientras Natsumi sacaba dos kunais al igual que Sakura, pero todos pudieron ver como una figura se posaba sobre la enorme espada clavada en el árbol mientras los ninjas de Konoha lo observaban, era un hombre alto y muy musculoso, moreno, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones semi rasgados. Llevaba vendas que cubrían su nariz y boca mientras llevaba su Hitai-ate de Kiri rasgado como símbolo de renegado, iba con el pecho al descubierto sólo rodeado por una banda con la que sin duda cargaba su enorme espada, pantalones holgados con el patrón de rayas típicas de Kirigakure y muñecas calentadoras hasta los codos, que se combinan con los calentadores de piernas.

\- Vaya, nunca pensé toparme con nadie más que la Akai Chishio no Habanero (Habanera Sangrienta), Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa del gran Yondaime Hokage, se dice que su nivel con la espada es muy superior a cualquiera, además de sus Jutsus de agua, será un honor medir mis fuerzas con alguien como tú – Dijo el hombre que observaba fríamente a Kushina mientras esta lo observaba sin emoción alguna, al saber a quién se enfrentaría decidió mostrar su verdadera apariencia en este momento difícil mientras le respondía al hombre.

\- Todo pensé menos que nos toparíamos contigo, el reconocido Kirigakure no Kijin (El Demonio Oculto entre la Niebla), Zabuza Momochi, al parecer es cierto los rumores que dice que pasaste de ser un reconocido ninja renegado de Kiri y uno de los Kiri no Shinobi-Gatana Nananin Shū (Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla) a ser ahora un asesino a sueldo, supongo que fuiste contratado para matar al constructor – Dijo Kushina mientras Zabuza la observaba con seriedad. Este rápidamente tomo salto y tomando su espada se puso frente a Kushina que se preparaba para atacar, se lanzó contra el Nuke-nin y comenzaron a chocar espadas, el nivel era muy parejo más que todo porque la pelirroja era más veloz y atacaba con precisión mientras solo podía defenderse, en un momento, la pelirroja lanzo una estocada clavando su espada en el pecho de Zabuza mientras sonreía, el Nuke-nin solo pudo abrir los ojos para luego volverse agua, Kushina no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse fue golpeada por una patada en el estómago que la mando directo al lago que estaba cerca, la patada había causado que soltara su espada cayendo al suelo mientras Zabuza rápidamente corría por el agua directo hacia Kushina y antes de que la pelirroja se pudiera poner de pie, Zabuza la encerró en una prisión de agua, al verse atrapada se giró a sus alumnos y grito.

\- ¡Huye, sigan la misión solos, ustedes no están a la altura de él! – Exclamo dentro de la prisión de agua mientras Natsumi guardaba sus kunais y le decía a Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, prepárate, en cualquier momento haremos un ataque combinado como los que haces con Naruto_onichan, yo tratare de distraer a Zabuza para que mi madre se libere – Dijo Natsumi mientras el Uchiha asentía, la pelirroja menor corrió hacia Zabuza y por el camino tomo la espada de su madre mientras seguía corriendo, el Nuke-nin sonrió divertido.

\- Bien, veamos qué es lo que tienes, mocosa – Dijo mientras creaba 4 clones de agua mientras la pelirroja menor realizaba unos cuantos movimientos rápidos y se lanzaba al ataque mientras exclamaba.

\- **_Hayabuza Rendan_** (Combo del Halcón Peregrino) – Dijo mientras desaparecía para luego aparecer detrás de los clones y seguir su camino mientras los clones caían se deshicieron sorprendiendo a Zabuza y Kushina, los dos pudieron ver como la pelirroja menor se lanzaba contra el Nuke-nin y le lanzaba con corte vertical que Zabuza logro esquivar moviéndose mientras Natsumi pasaba derecho y quedaba de pie sobre el agua, pero solo eso basto para distraer al Nuke-nin, y cuando se dio cuenta había sido golpeado por algo metálico mientras Kushina hacia estallar la prisión de agua mientras se ponía de pie sobre el agua mientras varias cadenas de chakra danzaban a su alrededor mientras Zabuza aterrizaba a unos metros.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, Natsumi_chan – Dijo Kushina mientras le sonreía a su hija y se lanzaba a atacar a Zabuza mientras esquivaba las cadenas de chakra de la pelirroja menor mientras Natsumi regresaba junto a Sasuke para prepararse atacar juntos si era necesario. Por su parte, la pelirroja mayor atacaba con sus cadenas a Zabuza que bloqueaba los ataques con su espada hasta que en un momento, Kushina realizo una secuencia de sello mientras sus caderas se alzaban al frente mientras lanzaba su ataque – **_Suiton: Tatsumaki Kyūin_** (Elemento Agua: Succión del Tornado) – Dijo mientras las cadenas comenzaron a girar creando una especie de semi taladro que comenzó a reunir el agua del lago y rápidamente comenzó a crear un gigantesco tornado que, para sorpresa de Zabuza, estaba comenzando a succionarlo como si de una aspirada se tratara jalándolo hacia estas cadenas que más parecían ser las cuchillas de una licuadora, rápidamente formo una larga secuencia de sellos y lanzaba su ataque.

\- **_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_** (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragon de Agua) – Dijo mientras detrás de él se formaba un gigantesco dragon que se lanzó directamente al centro del tornado, la colisión creo un gran estallido de agua que hizo que tanto Kushina como Zabuza salieran volando, la pelirroja cayo muy cansada y débil junto a sus alumnos mientras que Sasuke y Natsumi se preparaban para atacar, por su parte Zabuza respiraba muy agitado mientras aduras penas se mantenía de pie en el agua, los dos Genin estaban dispuesto atacarlo cuando de la nada aparecieron unas agujas senbon que se clavaron en el cuello de Zabuza mientras gritaba del dolor y caía paralizado sobre el agua, los ninjas de Konoha se sorprendieron y vieron cómo junto a Zabuza aterrizaba un extraño sujeto, llevaba una Yukata de color obsidiana con un suéter y pantalones holgados, ambos de lana color café tabaco, puesta su máscara ANBU con el símbolo de Kiri.

\- Creo que con eso fue suficiente para él – Dijo el enmascarado mientras sacaba el cuerpo de Zabuza del agua y lo cargaba con algo de facilidad mientras se giraba a los ninjas de Konoha – Gracias a ustedes por ayudarme a capturar a este hombre, lo había estado persiguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo para finalmente derrotarlo – Dijo el enmascarado mientras Kushina la observaba.

\- Por lo que parece, eres un ANBU de Kiri, supongo que viniste a cazar a Zabuza – Dijo Kushina mientras sus alumnos la miraban y luego al ANBU.

\- No podía esperar menos de la esposa de un Kage – Dijo el ANBU mientras observaba a la mujer pelirroja, por su parte, tanto Sasuke como Natsumi miraban al ANBU de Kiri con sospecha, era extraño, ¿Por qué hasta ahora atacaba? ¿Acaso solo estaba esperando el momento apropiado? Algo no cuadra bien aquí pero no dijeron nada – Ustedes hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, yo hice mi trabajo del resto me encargo yo, este cuerpo posee secretos que solo le pertenecen a Kirigakure, con su permiso, me retiro, adiós – Dijo el ANBU mientras desaparecía con el cuerpo de Zabuza dejando a los ninjas de Konoha y al viejo Tazuna allí.

\- Bien, debemos seguir, tenemos que cumplir una misión, aún falta llevar a Tazuna_san a Nami – Dijo Kushina mientras se levantaba, el combate y el haber usado sus cadenas de chakra la habían agotado mucho.

\- Lamento los problemas que les he causado, pero les aseguro que cuando lleguen a mi casa podrán descansar – Dijo Tazuna mientras los observaba sonriendo y agradecido, Kushina asintió y vio cómo su hija se acercaba a ella y esta el extendía su espada, sonrió y miro a su hija a los ojos.

\- Tú estuviste estupenda Natsumi_chan, nunca pensé que sabrías esa tecnica de Kenjutsu, es una de las principales técnicas del clan Uzumaki y solo la saben los ANBU – Dijo Kushina mientras observaba a su hija que le sonreía.

\- Bueno, también tuve como maestra a una capitana ANBU, fue Yugao, según tengo entendido fue tu alumna – Dijo Natsumi mientras Kushina la miraba y asentía, claro, Yugao, su alumna, hacía mucho no la veía, más que nada porque la chica no le perdonaba que hubiese abandonado a sus hijos, la chica estaba esperanzada de conocer a la pequeña Natsumi y quererla como una hermana menor, pero después de lo que hicieron ella y su esposo de pedirle que se alejara de ella y de Naruto, la chica se resintió con ellos y había decidido solo servir al Sandaime, pero desde que este tomo como alumnos a sus hijos pues seguramente Yugao aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse y enseñarle algunas cosa de su clan, cosa que sin duda agradecía – Aunque, es la única tecnica que aprendí, me gustaría aprender más pero Naruto_onichan no está aquí para que me enseñe – Dijo algo "decepcionada" sabiendo lo que sucedería ahora, Kushina se le quedo viendo y sonrió tiernamente.

\- Pues no te preocupes, para eso está tu madre para que te enseñe algunas técnicas de nuestro clan – Dijo Kushina mientras sonreía, por su parte Natsumi le sonreía agradecida mientras mentalmente sonreía de manera manipuladora y pensaba.

\- _Caíste_ – Pensó Natsumi, sabía que si mostraba interés en aprender, su madre sin duda lo aceptaría lo que fuera con tal de ganarse su cariño y su perdón, después de unos minutos siguieron reanudaron su marcha más despacio debido al cansancio de la pelirroja mayor mientras seguían su camino rumbo a Nami.

De regreso con el equipo de Kakashi, estos se encontraban reunidos Koyuki y algunos miembros de la organización de inteligencia para planear una estrategia para detener la rebelión que el tío de Koyuki tenía pensado hacer para derrocarla como Daimyō. Por su parte el equipo Kakashi se estaba preparando para todo, sobre todo Naruto que estaba sentado frente una mesa y frente a él estaban sus pistolas Redención y Misericordia, las estaba limpiando mientras la cargaba con balas, junto este estaban varios tambores descartables con balas, Hinata era la única que sabía de estas armas y pues Sai solo veía curioso las armas, pero el más intrigado era Kakashi, que se acercó a Naruto y pregunto.

\- Así que estas son tus armas secretas, pistolas, ¿pensé que te gustaba los kunais y shurikens? – Pregunto Kakashi mientras miraba como Naruto cargaba a Misericordia mientras respondía.

\- Si, quizás sea muy bueno en Shurikenjutsu y los kunais pero nada supera la exactitud y letalidad de unas balas disparadas desde estas bellezas, son mis bellas creaciones, inspiradas en viejas películas de vaqueros diseñe estas armas dándoles un poco de mi estilo – Dijo Naruto mientras cargaba el arma y apuntaba mientras apuntaba en diferentes posiciones mientras sonreía satisfecho.

\- ¿Y por qué son diferentes? Quizás usar armas del mismo calibre te serviría mejor ¿no? – Pregunto Kakashi mientras Naruto sonreía y por primera vez lo vio un brillo malicioso y peligroso.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llaman mis pistolas? – Pregunto Naruto mientras Kakashi confundido, negaba, no sabía que esta tuvieran nombres esas pistolas – Esta es Redención, su nombre es porque con ella puedo decidir si mato o no a mi enemigo o enemigos como lo hice con Rōga – Dijo Naruto mientras le mostraba la pistola plateada con mango negro de un solo cañón – Y esta es Misericordia y tiene un solo propósito, castigar, sin duda es muy letal – Dijo Naruto mientras le mostraba la otra pistola que era negra con mango rojo, la diferencia con la otra es que tenía cuatro cañones, lo que disparaba cuatro balas a la vez, sin duda demostraba su letalidad ambas armas. En ese momento entraron Koyuki y alguno de sus hombres y dijo.

\- Muy bien ya hemos estudiado toda la información y hemos creado un plan, al parecer mi tío piensa comerciar con un traficante de armas para armar a su pequeño ejército, este cuenta con solo 100 hombres, son poco pero los suficientes para tomar el palacio Daimyō, nuestra idea es acabar tanto con los hombres de mi tío como con el traficante, pero quisiéramos contar con su opinión ya que allí estarán dos de los hombres de confianza de mi tío y él mismo, ellos si serán un problema – Dijo Koyuki mientras veía al equipo de Kakashi, este solo observo a su equipo mientras miraban a Naruto, este se quedó pensativo, Kakashi confiaba en Naruto porque era alguien muy bueno en estrategia y lo había demostrado en el pueblo mercenario, así que quería darle otra vez esa confianza, eso le daría confianza y experiencia.

\- Bueno, es simple, ustedes pueden encargarse de tanto al ejercito de Dotō como de los mercenarios que hayan, podrían contar con la ayuda de Sai y Hina_chan, mientras tanto Kakashi y yo iremos contra Dotō y sus hombres, yo podría ayudar a diezmar más a los enemigos antes de enfrentarnos a Dotō, puede que sea un ataque directo pero no se lo esperara – Dijo Naruto mientras Koyuki asentía mientras sus hombres le daban la razón, por su parte el equipo de Kakashi estaba satisfecho, era una buena idea y además evitaría cualquier error mientras Naruto y Kakashi se enfrentarían a los que serían los enemigos más difíciles pero estaban preparados y estaban dispuestos a vencer a su enemigo.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos, en Nami no Kuni, el equipo de Kushina llegaba a la casa de Tazuna y mientras ella descansaba tanto Natsumi como Sasuke le planteaban su inquietud a su Jōnin sensei.

\- ¿Entonces creen que Zabuza sigue con vida? – Pregunto Kushina mientras miraba a sus alumnos mientras Sasuke y Natsumi asentían.

\- Es obvio, estoy segura que ese chico era un amigo o aliado de Zabuza, él había estado oculto desde el momento en que Zabuza nos atacó, si era cierto lo que decía, ¿Por qué no interfirió antes? – Dijo Natsumi mientras Kushina, eso tiene lógica, si ese ANBU estaba cerca por que no interfirió antes mientras estaba hablando con ellos.

\- Además, según me conto mi Ni-san, esas agujas senbon no son armas letales, son solo armas que lanzan para incapacitar al enemigo sin intensión letal – Dijo Sasuke seriamente mientras veía a su sensei que asentía, debía darles la razón a sus alumnos, sin duda Zabuza estaba vivo y lo peor es que contaba con el apoyo de alguien que estaba al nivel de un ANBU, debía mandar un mensaje pidiendo refuerzos ya que no importara que tan buenos fuera sus alumnos, lidiar con dos ninjas como el calibre de Zabuza y de ese chico ANBU sería muy difícil, además era posible que no fueran los únicos así que era mejor estar prevenidos y preparados, en cualquier momento tendrían que volverse a enfrentar a su enemigo.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Tanto esta como la mayoría de mis historias, tendrán imágenes que iré subiendo a mi perfil de FanFiction, también quisiera sugerirles que lean mis otras historias y las comenten.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


End file.
